<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proper Sleep by MarshmallowMcGonagall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195638">Proper Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall'>MarshmallowMcGonagall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Misuse of Potions, Nap Time, Quidditch, Sleep Deprivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:46:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva finds a sleep deprived Severus wandering the corridors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minerva McGonagall &amp; Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proper Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick one shot I'm putting here for ease of finding it again. Inspired by a Tumblr post which can be found <a href="https://marshmallowmcgonagall.tumblr.com/post/611895335648985088/snapeaddict-snape-thot-snape-i-hate-having-a">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McGonagall stood at the other end of the dark corridor, eyes narrowed, and arms crossed. Snape had some notion that she was in all likelihood about to get on her high Hippogriff. He could walk down the corridor. He was fine. One foot in front of the other, that was all he needed to do. He made it six steps before he swayed and stumbled.</p><p>“Hah!” cried McGonagall, striding towards him through the small pools of torchlight. </p><p>He had several inches on her and still she managed to appear as if she was looking down at him. He closed his eyes and rubbed his fingertips in circles on his forehead while using his other hand to prop himself up against the wall of the corridor.</p><p>“You assured me you were sleeping properly,” she said.</p><p>“And I am.”</p><p>“Severus?”</p><p>“Yes?” He lowered his hand and squinted as he took in her expression of mingled fury and concern. </p><p>“How many hours have been constituting ‘sleeping properly’?” </p><p>He sighed heavily, his mouth twisting in frustration. McGonagall wasn’t moving, yet his senses were telling him that something was swaying and he disliked the possibility of acknowledging it was him. </p><p>“A couple,” he muttered, quickly.</p><p>“That is not enough, Severus.” McGonagall huffed and, hands on her hips, looked around the corridor.</p><p>“I disagree,” said Snape.</p><p>“You disagree?” said McGonagall. “And quite what are using to aid you in this disagreement? Severus you cannot tell me you are managing on two hours sleep a night without imbibing something along the way.”</p><p>“I find your sparkling company more than sufficient to keep me awake,” he said, with a sly grin.</p><p>“Yes, when there’s the Quidditch Cup at stake there’s no denying you find yourself capable of undermining me at every opportunity,” she bit back, though she glanced at him and her expression softened.</p><p>He held his hands out in the way Dumbledore was accustomed to doing when he had no intention of apologising for what amused him greatly.</p><p>“You can hardly blame me for the inadequacies of the Gryffindor team this year,” said Snape.</p><p>“Inadequacies,” she spluttered. “How can - ” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He was trying to distract her, the sneak. “How are you staying awake, Severus?”</p><p>“I know what I’m doing,” he said, sharply, not looking away but disappearing behind a mask.</p><p>She put her hand on his chest without hesitation. “That doesn’t mean what you’re doing is okay.” That mask, the man spent so much time behind it. Whether to protect himself or to hide, she wasn’t entirely sure, but she couldn’t stand knowing that she had pushed him behind it.</p><p>“Minerva - ”</p><p>“How about we have tea and biscuits in my office?” she suggested.</p><p>“I’m sure you won’t mind if I decline,” he said. “I have no desire to have my tea spiked again.”</p><p>McGonagall had the grace to blush and crossed her arms. She coughed delicately. “Would you have preferred to pass out in one of your classes?”</p><p>“You think I would allow that to happen?”</p><p>“I think you are pushing yourself too far, Severus.” </p><p>He turned on his heel to find another way to the dungeons but stumbled, his hand darting out to push against the wall. He kept his back to her as he looked at the flagstones, and breathing heavily, he saw the lines on the floor moving. His hand drifted back to trace the lines of pain across his face.</p><p>“You won’t spike the tea?” he asked.</p><p>Her footsteps reverberated disproportionately through the corridor as she walked to stand in front of him. His hand pressed harder against the wall until he gave in and turned so he could lean on the wall fully. He knew which potions would help him through the next few hours. Knew which potions would clear his head so he could brew more of the cocktail which kept him going.</p><p>“You need to sleep, Severus.”</p><p>“I am not one of your little lions,” he drawled.</p><p>“No,” she said, a smile gracing her lips. “You are definitely not one of my lions.”</p><p>“Then leave me in peace,” he all but pleaded. </p><p>“Well,” she said, briskly, “I wouldn’t be much of a lioness if I allowed that, would I?” She reached out and brushed dirt which wasn’t there from his robes. “You sleep for a couple of hours in my office while I mark homework, and I will even put additional wards on the office, in case you doubt my capability to keep you safe.”</p><p>“I don’t - I - ” </p><p>“I will allow the Slytherin team to have the quidditch pitch on Tuesday next week.”</p><p>“Are you trying to bargain with me?”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” she said, with indignation. “I’m trying to bribe you.”</p><p>Her smiled softened as his tired laugh echoed around them. </p><p>“Just a couple of hours?” He was having to force himself to keep his eyes open and with each blink, he could have sworn he moved a fraction lower against the wall.</p><p>“Three.”</p><p>“Minerva - ”</p><p>“Two and a half.”</p><p>“That’s bargaining.”</p><p>“My office, Severus,” she said, starting to walk away only to stop and look back.</p><p>They held each other’s gaze for the seconds which inevitably felt like hours. Both hesitating as the chance for safe rest lingered in fragile consideration. She was determined not to let her gaze drift to his left arm. The pained smile tugging at the corner of his mouth was all she needed to know she wasn’t hiding her concerns well. He stood up slowly and they walked to her office where he slept for three hours and not a minute longer. The next week, the Slytherin team enjoyed the quidditch pitch on Tuesday and Wednesday.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>